


Cuddle Cravings

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: One morning, after Prompto asked for some alone time with Gladiolus, he wakes up to an otherwise empty tent, and gets exactly what he wants.





	Cuddle Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely refuse to believe that all these boys' relationships are platonic, and it really would have added to the story if they all had at least crushes on _someone_. Also, I know they kinda have casual touches in the game, but _why does no one hug my precious boys_?  
> *Sigh* Guess we have to make it happen ourselves.

When Prompto cracked his eye open, neither Ignis nor Noctis were in the tent with him. He rolled over, and saw that Gladiolus was curled up in his own bed roll. Nerves fluttered in his chest. He’d asked Iggy for a little alone time with the big man, but now he had it, he was almost too nervous to do anything about it.

He took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that they’d done this before; they were practically unofficial boyfriends at this point, even though they hadn't even shared thier first kiss yet. It was no use. He tried to remind himself that Gladio had told him that if he ever needed anything, he could tell him about it.

The big man groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes. “Prom?” He rubbed his eyes. “You alright?”

“Uh...Yeah, totally fine!” Prompto squeaked and rolled over. After a few moments of silence, he heard Gladio sigh, and then some shuffling, before the warm weight of his arm wrapped around his chest. Prompto let out a shuddering sigh and snuggled into it.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” When he spoke, Prompto could feel the vibrations through his back. He closed his eyes and hugged his arm closer around him.

“I just...I missed you.” He pressed a kiss to Gladio’s arm and inhaled his scent.

Gladio laughed softly and pressed a kiss of his own to the back of Prompto’s neck. “So you just wanted some cuddles, huh? That’s okay. I can do cuddles.” He pulled Prompto closer into his chest and nuzzled the back of his neck. Prompto fought to keep the blush from his cheeks, but didn’t have much luck.

“Let me turn over?” He asked tentatively, and the weight of Gladio’s arm eased slightly, allowing him to wriggle into a position where he was facing the muscled man. Once he was there, the comforting weight returned, and Prompto suppressed another shiver of delight. He draped his own arm over Gladio’s waist and tucked his face into his chest, Gladio’s chin resting on the top of his head.

Now warm and feeling somehow safer, Prompto closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep again. It felt like no time at all, but Iggy stuck his head into the tent and gently informed them that breakfast was ready.

“Be there in a minute, Specs.” Gladio grumbled, then shifted so there was a bit of space between them. “You sure cuddles are all you wanted, Sunshine?”

Prompto blushed at the nickname and tucked his face back into Gladio’s chest, making a vague noise of ascent. Gladio sighed again and pulled away entirely, rolling Prompto onto his back and started tickling him until he was gasping for air, begging for Gladio to stop. “Alright, alright. I give! I give!” Prompto cried, the aftershocks of laughter sending spasms through his diaphragm. “Yeah, I just wanted cuddles.” He linked their fingers together. “But you know, I...wouldn't say no to a good morning kiss.”

Gladio blinked. “You sure you're ready for-”

The blonde sighed and pressed his lips to Gladio's, silencing him, and they both gave soft moans of appreciation. Prompto, who had never kissed another man before, was surprised by how different it was to kissing a girl. Who knew what Gladio was thinking about? Just as he was getting into it, Gladio pulled back with a dazed look on his face.

“Well, alright then.” He smiled at Prompto's pouting face. “Don't worry, there'll be a lot more of that later, I promise, but Ignis is gonna get mad if we don't get up soon.” He chuckled when Prompto beamed at him, giggling. “Let’s go out and brighten their morning.”


End file.
